


Destroyed Float

by writingfan2017



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfan2017/pseuds/writingfan2017
Summary: Jason teaches Tommy a fun way to cheer Kim up after Rita wrecks her float. Tickle Fic. Don't like? Don't read! TWO SHOT! ALL FRIENDSHIP NO COUPLES IN THIS STORY!





	1. Destroyed Float

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello there. I just always thought it would be fun to see what would happen if Tommy and Jason had tickled Kim to cheer her up after Rita destroyed her float in season 1 episode 24 "The Spit Flower" so here it is. Please tell me your thoughts in a review.

She was so sad and so upset. As her big brother, Jason knew he had to do something. Rita had just destroyed her float that was supposed to be in a parade, and now it never would be. How did he cheer her up?

He got an idea and then smirked. "Tommy, you want to help cheer Kim up?"

"Yeah but how?" Tommy asked.

"Just follow my lead," Jason said.

They all went over to the counter. Jason was on her right and Tommy was on her left.

"Hey, Tommy, want to know a fun fact about Kimberly?" Jason asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Tommy asked.

"She is very…ticklish…" With that, he poked her in the side.

She squealed and flinched to the left side.

"Really? So all I have to do is this…" he poked her in the side again making her flinch back to the right.

"Guys, I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work," Kimberly said.

"I'm just teaching Tommy some fun facts about you. Now, Tommy, the key is to make sure you get the right spot. If you poke just below her ribcage…" he poked her just below the ribs, and she squealed.

"You try it," Jason said.

Tommy poked her side again. "here?" He purposely messed up.

"No, no." Jason chuckled again knowing what he was doing. "Here." He said and poked her below the ribs again.

"Jason." She squealed.

"Ok, so right…here!" Tommy said poking her sides again.

"No, here," Jason said with another poke to her ribs.

"Both of you stop it!" She squealed. She pushed them away before resting her arms up on the counter again and laying her head on them.

"Ok, ok, we're done," Jason said.

Tommy looked confused, but Jason smirked. He put his hands over hers on the counter. Suddenly he cried out "NOT!" He used his other hand to start tickling her sides up and down.

Kimberly squealed and tried to pull away, but Jason had her trapped. "Jason stop it!"

"Tommy quick get her other side," Jason said.

Tommy started to tickle her other side going up and down.

Kimberly giggled and squirmed trying to get free. "Tommy, Jason, stop it!" She kicked her legs trying to get away.

Jason moved up to her armpit and tickled her there. Kimberly screamed, and laughter harder, and Tommy took over tickling both her sides.

"No!" she laughed. "Not my armpits, please!"

"Hey! Great idea!" their other friend Zack said. He, Trini, and Billy, all ran over. Zack and Trini helped hold her arms down, allowing Jason to use his second hand to continue to tickle her other armpit.

Billy got her stomach.

"No! Stop!" she begged in giggles. "Not my stomach! Billy stop!"

Her armpits and stomach were her two most ticklish spots, and they were both being attacked, and she had no way of pushing them away.

"Jason, did she just say not to stop?" Tommy teased tickling her sides up and down.

"Why, I believe she did," Jason smirked as he continued to tickle her armpits.

"I also heard her request." Billy nodded.

"I said stop! Stop!" she begged in giggles.

"Are you cheered up yet?" Jason asked.

"Yes! Yes!"

Everyone stopped.

"Thank you," Kimberly said as her friends let her go she resumed her spot on laying her head on her arms.

"Oh no!" Jason said quickly resuming his tickle attack.

She squealed and pulled her arms down. "Jason no!"

This time, Tommy pulled her arms away and held them back on the counter. She screamed in giggles as Jason continued his torture. Trini got her sides, and Zack got her stomach. Billy helped Tommy hold her arms.

"Stop! Stop!" she begged kicking her legs again.

"You lied to us," Jason said. "You said you were cheered up when you really weren't. So now we're going to tickle you till your cheered up but then even after that we're going to tickle you as punishment for lying to us."

"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop!" she begged in giggles.

"Not until you're cheered up," Jason said. He did stop to allow her time to breathe.

"Thank you," Kimberly said.

"You're not done yet. Just giving you time to breathe." Jason smirked.

"But…I am cheered up." Kimberly lied.

"Liar! That's not going to work again." Tommy said.

"But Tommy, if you keep tickling me I'm going to fall off my seat and get hurt." Kimberly tried again.

"No, you won't. I'm right behind you. You'd just fall back into me." Jason said. "But nice try."

She pouted. "I don't want to be tickled! I want to mope!"

"As your friends, we refuse to allow you to do that!" Jason said. Then he started to tickle her sides going up and down.

"No! Stop it!" Kimberly squealed in giggles.

Trini went to her stomach gently tickling her.

"Ah! Trini no!" She laughed harder.

Trini slipped her hand under her shirt and raked her nails back and forth on her stomach.

"Trini no! Your nails! Your nails!" she screamed in giggles.

Jason laughed and moved to her armpits.

Kimberly screamed as her two most ticklish spots were attacked.

Zack moved and tickled her sides up and down.

Billy helped Trini get her stomach. In all his science studies he had figured out some of the most sensitive areas of a person's body, so he knew all the best spots on Kim's stomach to get making her scream in laughter.

"Zack help me," Jason said. He switched and used both his hands to tickle her one armpit.

Zack used both of his hands to tickle her other.

"No! No! Stop stop stop!" she begged out breathlessly.

Jason laughed and stopped to let her breathe.

"I'm cheered up, I promise, this time, I'm cheered up."

"Good. Now to punish you for lying to us…"

"Jason no!" she squealed.

But before he could touch her the communicator went off.

"Saved by the Bell," Jason said.

"Good, now I get to show Rita what happen's when she destroys my stuff. I destroy hers!" Kimberly said.

Everyone just laughed knowing their kick butt pink ranger was back. Rita was going to pay dearly for destroying her float.


	2. Kimberly's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and the others get revenge on Kim for lying to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it please leave a review and a Kudos! Thank you!

After watching the Paraide at Ernie’s they took their food and headed to the park for a picnic. 

“Thanks again, Tommy.” Kimberly said. “That was really nice of you to fix my float.” 

“Your smile was thanks enough. I’m just happy I got it in on time.” 

Kimberly hugged him tightly. As Tommy remember earlier he smirked. “Hey Jason, we never got Kim back, did we?” 

“What do you mean?” Jason asked. 

“Remember earlier Kim lied to us about being cheered up. We never punished her for it.” 

“Oh yeah! You’re right.” Jason smiled.

“No!” Kimberly squealed and tried to pull away from Tommy but it was too late. He carefully turned her around and pinned her arms above her head, gently pinning her to the ground. “She’s all yours man.” 

Jason smirked at Kim. He plucked a small piece of grass and gently went over to Kim. He dragged the grass along the small part of her stomach that was showing from her shirt ridding up a bit. 

“Ja-Jason don-don’t tha- that tickles.” She giggled softly. 

Jason chuckled. “Sorry Kim but you need to be punished. You lied to us.” 

“No.” she giggled as he continued with his grass tickling. “No I don’t.” 

“Yeah you do.” He dropped the grass back on the ground and then used his finger to tickle her stomach. 

“No.” She giggled as she squirmed trying to get free. 

Jason stopped to let breathe. 

She would never admit to but she was secretly enjoying it. 

“Now let’s see. Where were we?” Jason smirked. 

“You were about to let me go.” Kimberly said. 

Jason and Tommy laughed. “Nice try, but it’s not going to work.” 

“Now let’s have some fun.” Jason smirked knowing how much she loved being tickled. “Let’s see where to tickle first?” He started poking her stomach and sides. 

She giggled and squirmed. “That tickles!” 

“Hmm, how about….here?” he poked her armpit and she screamed. 

That caused the others to come rushing over from their soccer game. 

“What’s going on?” Trini asked. 

“We’re punishing Kim for lying to us earlier.” Jason said. “Want to help.” 

“Of course. She’s my best friend and she lied to me. She deserves major punishment.” Trini smirked. 

“Yeah she hurt all of us I think we should all get a chance to tickle her as revenge.” Zack said. 

“I have to agree.” Billy said. 

“No! Not all of you.” Kimberly squealed. 

“Not at the same time.” Jason laughed. “At least not yet.” 

“Jason you go first. I’ll hold her arms.” Tommy said. “I’ll go last.” 

Jason smirked and looked to Kim. He grabbed a piece of grass again and tickled her stomach with it. 

Kimberly giggled and squirmed. “That tickles!” 

He chuckled and continued. He moved the grass up and tickled her armpit. 

“Jason!” screamed in laughter trying to pull her arms down. “NO! Jason! Ahhahahahah!” 

He laughed once more and stopped. “Are you ready to say sorry.” 

Kimberly shook her head. “Never!” She knew what she was asking for but she was having too much fun to stop. 

Jason continued to tickle her armpits with his fingers. 

Kimberly squealed and giggled. “It tickles!” 

“I’ll stop as soon as you say sorry.” 

“Never!” 

Jason started wiggling his fingers on her stomach. She screamed in laughter and squirmed around.

He moved one hand and tickled her armpit while the other tickled her stomach. 

Kimberly screamed in giggles and struggled to pull her arms free. 

He stopped letting her breathe. “I’m sorry, Jason. I’m sorry I lied.” 

“Good girl.”

“Hmmm…” Jason said softly. He carefully moved and sat on her knees holding her legs down. “Trini your turn.” 

“Wait, I said sorry!” Kimberly said. 

“To me. You have to say sorry to each one of us.” Jason said. “Unless you want to say sorry to all of us now?” 

Kimberly was having too much fun to stop now so she shook her head. “Nope. Not going to happen. 

Trini smirked and knelt down by Kimberly. She slipped her hands under her shirt again and started raking her nails again, up and down her sides and then up to the top of her ribs and down to the bottom of her stomach. 

Kimberly screamed in giggles. “Trini sthohohohohp! Nohohohoot yohohoohur nahahahahahails!” 

“Say sorry and I’ll stop.” Trini said. 

“Nehehehehehhehever!” 

Trini continued to tickle her. Her laughter went mute so she stopped.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” she squealed before she could start again. 

“Thank you.” Trini said. “Zack your turn.” 

Zack went over and tickled all over her stomach and ribs. 

“Zahahahahahhhack stohohohoohohop it!” She squirmed and tried to pull her arms free. 

“Are you sorry for lying?” Zack asked. 

“Nohohoohohohho!” 

“Then I can’t stop.” Zack continued and tickled everywhere he could reach. Her armpits, sides, stomach, and ribs. 

“Stohohohohohhohop!” Kimberly begged. 

Zack stopped. “Say sorry.” 

“Nope.” She smirked. 

“Fine, you leave me with no choice.” Zack went to her ribs. Poking and pressing in between each and every one. 

“Ahhhahahaha nohohohohohohohoho!” Kimberly screamed in giggles. “Zahahahahahhaaack stohohohohohohohop!” 

Zack moved his finger and started from the bottom and let his finger climb her ribs like they were stairs. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” she shrieked in giggles. 

Zack stopped and smirked. “Much better. Billy?” 

Billy smirked. He looked to Kim. “Say sorry, Kim.” 

“Nope. You can’t make me.” 

“Actually I can. You see our friendship has been since birth, therefore I know all your most sensitive spots. Also I’ve studied the human body to know where all the most sensitive areas are. So I’m giving you a chance to say sorry otherwise I’ll have no choice but to tickle you as well.” 

“Do your worst!” Kimberly challenged. 

“All right. You asked for it.” Billy started with her stomach tickling with his fingers. 

Kimberly giggled and squirmed. “Nohohohhooht wohohohohorking!” 

“Go for her armpits.” Jason said. 

“No, no, I have my process.” Billy said. He switched and tickled her sides. While he did that he leaned down and blew a raspberry on her stomach. 

Kimberly screamed and her giggles turned to laughter. “Stohohohohohohop it!” she screamed. 

Billy went back to tickling her stomach but then at the same time blew another raspberry over her belly button. 

Kimberly screamed in laughter and squirmed and tried frantically to pull her arms free. 

Billy stopped and let her catch her breath. 

“I’m sorry, Billy. I really am.” 

“Apologies accepted.” 

“Last one.” Jason said. “Save the best for last.” 

Tommy and Jason switched places and Jason held her arms while Tommy sat on her knees. 

Kimberly giggled getting a little nervous but also still excited. But Tommy never touched her. 

“What are you doing?” Jason asked. 

“I’m not sure what to do.” Tommy said. “I don’t know all her spots yet. I haven’t know her as long as you guys.” 

“Her armpits and stomach are her two weakest spots. Just pick one or both and she’ll give in easily.” Jason said. “But if you really want I’ll give you a lesson another time.” 

Tommy nodded and looked to Kim and smiled. She had the biggest smile on her face he had ever seen. He was starting to wonder if she was enjoying and just secretly pretending to hate it? 

Tommy started gently scratching around her stomach. 

Kimberly burst into giggles. “Still not sorry!” 

“That’s ok. I can do this all day.” He smirked. He started wiggling his finger around her stomach. “I’ll stop once you say sorry.”

“Never” 

“Hmmm, you’re a tough one. I might need some help.” 

“From who?” 

Tommy held his hands up and wiggled his fingers. “My spider friends.” 

“Tommy, no, not the spiders.” Kimberly squealed. 

Tommy gave a playful evil laugh. “Say sorry.” 

“Never!” 

“Ok, spiders it is.” 

“NO!” Kimberly squealed but it was too late Tommy started spider walking his   
fingers up Kimberly’s sides causing her to burst into giggles and squirm around. 

“Tommy, stop it! Stohohohoop it!” 

“Say sorry.” 

“Nehehehehheever!” 

Tommy spider walked his fingers up her sides. Kimberly squealed and giggled. Once he reached her armpits he stopped and tickled them. 

Kimberly giggled harder and harder trying to pull her arms down. 

Then he took his pointer finger and started at Kimberly’s wrist slowly dragging it down her arm. 

She squealed and squirmed. The closer he got to her armpits the more she started to giggle and stuggle to pull her arms down. 

“Tickles! Tickles!” she squealed. 

Tommy laughed. “I’m just getting started.” 

He finally made it to her armpit and feather lightly dragged his finger around the area. He drew random shapes and made lines all over her sensitive skin. 

“Thahahahahahahmyhhehehehehehee!” she laughed. 

“What’s wrong Kim? Are you ticklish? Does what I’m doing tickle you?” Tommy teased playfully. “You must like it because you’re laughing hysterically. Is your armpit really ticklish, is this driving you crazy? You want so bad to pull your arms free and stop me, but you can’t, can you?” 

“Stohahahahahahahahaop!” Kimberly laughed. 

Tommy laughed and stopped to let her breathe. 

“I’m sorry for lying to you. I’m sorry for lying to all of you guys. I was just really upset and I didn’t want to be laughing.” 

“Are you still upset?” Tommy asked. 

“No. How could I be? You fixed my float all by yourself.” 

“Just checking. If you were we would have to tickle you some more.” 

Kimberly giggled, she secretly loved being tickled, but only Jason knew that. A small blush covered her cheeks once more. “In that case I just might have to change my answer.” 

“Well in that case…” Tommy smirked and looked at Jason and the others. 

They all started to tickle her again as her laughter filled the park once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested I have a sequel in mind of Jason teaching Tommy all of Kimberly's ticklish spots and fun ways to tickle her. If you want to read it leave a review and Kudos. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so what do you think? Liked it? Hate it? Want more? Let me know in a review.
> 
> If anyone is interested, I have a sequel in mind where the Rangers get payback for her lying to them Just let me know if you're interested in reading it.


End file.
